Five
by StoriUrahara
Summary: Five times Rose did not kiss the Doctor, and one time, she did. Post season four, so if you don't want some minor spoilers, don't read. One-shot, T for minor cursing and fluff.


**Disclaimer; Doctor Who and all its characters belong to the British Broadcasting Company (BBC); I seek no profit from publishing this work of fanfiction. I also do not mean any copyright infringement for using Bioware's alien race, Batarian. I couldn't think of any race mentioned loosely enough in the canon Doctor Who, so I used one from Mass Effect.**

**-x-**

She watched him as he fiddled with the circuit box in front of him, studying the way his fingers danced over the multicolored wires and the careful way he detached and reattached all the different circuit endings. The way he worked reminded her of the Doctor when he was fixing up the TARDIS. That would make sense, as the man who smiled triumphantly as he straightened his back and replaced the cover of the circuit box was the Duplicate Doctor.

It had taken some time to adjust to having this Doctor around. Without a doubt, he was the Doctor; he had all the same characteristics, same memories, same timeless look in his big brown eyes... Not to mention the obvious fact that he was a spitting image of the Doctor. But despite all of this, Rose still had experienced trouble accepting this Doctor.

She had missed hearing the sound of his two hearts when she rested her head against her chest. She had missed the way he would leap around the console room of the TARDIS, throwing levers and pounding buttons as they tumbled through space and time on their infinite adventure.

But now, as she watched the copy of the man who she had fallen in love with smile at her, she knew that this, too, was her Doctor, and she smiled back at him.

-x-

"The stars are so beautiful," she breathed, taking in the sight. "Back in the city, you can hardly see any. But out here..." Rose sighed happily, breathing in the fresh country air. "You can see the whole universe!" The Doctor just chuckled and laid his head on Rose's shoulder.

"You know, I used to come out here every time I need some time to think," Rose said, playing with the Doctor's hair. "I found comfort in the stars. It reminded me of how we used to fly through them; reminded me of how we bounced across the universe, not a care in the world. Remembering all of that helped me clear my head, and there's nothing like sleeping under the stars." Rose smiled and snuggled against the Doctor, hearing his heart beat steadily and finding solace in the sound.

"Especially when you have someone to keep you warm."

-x-

Despite the aching desire to floor the Doctor, Rose contained herself. Decking him would not have any effect on that stupid idiot anyway, unless she wanted a pathetic, crying excuse for a man in the room.

All morning, he had been teasing her and making crude insinuations, knowing that he would get away with it because he had a cold. At first, he had been annoyed at the virus, ranting about how he had never been so insulted before. "How dare those little buggers invade my cells," he had cried, storming about the flat, pouting and wrapped in his comforter. But after he had calmed down, he realized his situation was such that Rose would be less likely to abuse him if he teased her, so he took advantage of his deduction.

And he was right. Rose was being driven up the walls, but she still tried to maintain her temper. Shutting up the Doctor for a few golden moments with the promise of his favorite meal, she set about making it, popping a few slices of bread in the toaster to hold him over while she prepared his favorite stew.

"Eat," Rose ordered, placing the plate of buttered toast in front of the Doctor. "I'm sick of your stupid teasing, so stop it now or no more food. It's my turn to be bossy."

"You can be as bossy as you'd like," the Doctor winked, beaming from ear to ear. "I don't have a problem with it."

"By the end of the day you will. Now shut your gob and eat your bloody toast."

-x-

"A pub," the Doctor sniffed, looking up at the flickering neon sign with a critical eye. "You brought me to a pub?"

"I did," Rose replied matter-of-factly. "Problem?"

"No, no," the Doctor drawled, raising a brow at her steadfast decision on where their first official date would be. "It's just—."

"Just what?" Rose interjected. "If you've got an issue with it, just say it."

"Well, it's just..." The Doctor sucked air in through his teeth, absently running a hand through his hair. "...Not very classy, in a manner of speaking." It was Rose's turn to cock an eyebrow.

"Really? Not classy enough for you, then? What about that Batarian bar you took me to that one time? Do you think that was classy?" The Doctor was silent, still embarrassed at his poor choice in pubs from back when he first started traveling with Rose.

"Didn't think so," Rose huffed triumphantly as she grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him into the pub.

-x-

The robins had returned to the eaves of the apartment complex, marking an early spring as they perched atop the melting icicles. However, on this crisp winter morning, a certain couple could be found in their flat, bickering about unimportant matters.

"You drink milk straight from the gallon!"

"So? I'm the only one who drinks this milk! You have your weird soy stuff, I have my normal cow stuff!"

The pair had been going like this for nearly ten minuets; the argument starting over some unfinished laundry and some unwashed dishes. Having only been living together for a mere three months, Rose and the Doctor were still trying to get their joint lives straightened out.

"It's a matter of propriety!"

"What propriety? You walk around the flat in your undergarments!"

"It's my own place!"

"You just proved my point!" The couple glared at each other for a moment longer before dissolving into hysteric laughter.

"Bloody hell, would you look at us? Bickering like an old married couple!" Rose rested her head against the Doctor's chest, the pair of them still laughing at their antics.

"Well," the Doctor clucked, wrapping his arms around Rose. "Who's to say we're not?" Releasing the puzzled blonde from his embrace, the Doctor withdrew a small box from the pocket of his slacks and fell to one knee.

"I've only got one life, Rose Tyler," the Doctor smiled, repeating the words he had said back in Bad Wolf Bay all those months ago. "Would you let me spend it with you?" Rose gave no time for the Doctor to open the ring box, as she had already tackled the man.

"Oh God, yes!" Rose buried her head in the Doctor's neck, happy tears flowing down her cheeks. "A thousand times, yes!"

-x-

The Doctor readjusted his tie for the hundredth time, nervous anticipation making his palms sweat and his single heart race. The sound of an organ key made him jump, and he — along with everyone else — turned to watch as Rose stepped into the center aisle. Her sleeveless white gown hugged her waist and hips and draped down to the floor, a short train dragging behind her. The glistening material looked like liquid silver, and the fine veil that draped over Rose's face seemed to be woven with silver thread. Her bouquet was made from velvet-colored roses, with splashes of tiny baby's breath blossoms scattered around inside of it. Pete walked proudly beside her, her free arm wrapped gently around his.

The Doctor smiled broadly at his blushing bride as she stepped up onto the altar with the help of her father, who clasped her hand before returning to his wife's side. Shakily, the Doctor lifted Rose's veil and tucked it behind her head. When Rose's eyes met the Doctor's, the world faded away around them, until there was nothing but the two of them and the priest's faint words.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," the Doctor proclaimed, beaming down at Rose.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Rose vowed, smiling widely back at the Doctor. The pair heard no more; not the priests final words nor the cheering of their family and friends as the Doctor drew his new wife closer and Rose kissed her new husband.


End file.
